


Adventures In Babysitting

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Confession, Children, F/M, First Kiss, It's GingerRose's kid, Movie References, No smut this time GASP!, cockblocked by someone else's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: While watching Hux and Rose's son for the weekend, Ben accidentally confesses to Rey.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So another prompt that I filled! It's been a few weeks but I saw this prompted somewhere on Twitter, unfortunately I only screen shot it, and I'll have to tag @rebencyera on twitter when I post this, and I have no idea if anyone has already done this because the date I took that screenshot was July 10th, but the prompt was:
> 
>   
>  _strictly platonic best friends rey and ben are babysitting for rose and hux. once they finally get the kid settled in for the night, rey looks up from where she's laying beside him._
> 
> _"have you ever thought about it? having a family?"_
> 
> _"only with you," he responds absentmindedly._
> 
> So then that sat unedited in my drive while I had mental and health issues go down, so here we are now, finally several weeks later.
> 
> For once something like this didn't go smutty for me, but that's prolly 'cause of the kid. Anyway, just a short little fluff piece, I hope you all like it~!
> 
> Note, as always, unbeta'd because I don't have a permanent one. I do my best.

"You ever see  _ Adventures in Babysitting? _ " Ben asked, flopping down next to Rey on the bed they would share for the night. 

Rey turned her head to look at him and Ben turned his to look back into her exhausted hazel eyes. Even clouded with fatigue, they were still really pretty. And the splash of freckles across her nose made her look so sweet.

"You're going to laugh but I thought it would be fun to watch in preparation for this weekend."

Ben did laugh but it was a soft, very tired chuckle. "Well," he said, turning his head to look back up at the popcorn ceiling. "I think a knick in the toe might be easier to deal with than chasing their kid all over the house." He laughed softly again. 

Rey's chuckle joined him. "I think it might be less terrifying to get dragged to a tow man's house and possibly witness a double homicide than watch Aaron try and climb the bookshelves again."

"Or hang off the side of a skyscraper!" 

Rey managed a giggle. "Okay Aaron isn't that terrifying!" 

Ben snickered. "Fine, then just crossing a support beam in a warehouse."

“Okay, sure watching him is like the lighter parts of  _ Adventures in Babysitting.” _

They both dissolved into slightly hysterical laughter before falling into a comfortable quiet. It was nice sharing the space with her in companionable silence. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed with only platonic sleeping purposes. And if Rose and Armitage went on one of these little trips again, it wouldn't be the last time. 

He'd be lying if he said it didn't get frustrating at times, but...well it was worth it. They already shared such closeness, such intimacy in their friendship. It didn't need to be romantic. So Ben enjoyed the silence, letting it and the slowly fading twilight lull him into a sleepy warm haze and just let himself relax completely.

“So, do you ever think about it?”

Ben was too comfortable to bother opening his eyes. “Hmm?”

“Having kids?”

Ben stretched lazily and slid one arm under his head while the other hand rubbed at his exposed belly his stretch had caused. “Only with you.”

At the soft sound of Rey’s gasp, Ben froze except to open his eyes wide and stare at the popcorn ceiling again .

“I m-mean...” he stammered. “That’s...w-what I meant to s-say was....” What had he meant to say? Because he’d told her the truth, he  _ had _ only ever thought about having children with Rey. “L-look, I’m sor--”

“Ben?”

Ben closed his eyes, even as he felt her hand clutch at the shoulder of his t-shirt and pull him over so he was on his side facing her. His heart was pounding out a samba in his chest and his forehead felt clammy and he wanted nothing more than to roll off the other side of the bed and run for the bathroom and the cool water of the sink. He felt Rey’s hand on his cheek and he shivered a little at how gentle it felt.

“Ben look at me.”

“Ah, I can’t. If I look at you, I will very likely die of embarrassment.”

Rey giggled a little. “Yeah, it is a little embarrassing to steal my confession of love right from under me.”

And that got him to open his eyes. "Wh-what?" 

Rey's eyes roamed over his face, the finger of the hand on his cheek moving to follow the path of her gaze. She spent a lot of time on his lips and the staccato beat of his heart went faster. 

"I love you, Ben," she whispered, scooting in closer to his body and he absently rested his hand on her waist. "I've loved you for a long time. And, among other things, I'd like to have children with you."

Ben could only stare, his own eyes forging a path across her face that spent as much time of her lips until, unable to stop himself, he closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her. It was the softest kiss he could manage with all the emotions he experienced at this moment and they both came away breathless. 

"Okay," he panted softly.

"Okay?" 

"Okay, I love you, too. Let's have kids."

Rey's eyes widened and sparkled, and her lips curled into a grin that was all teeth. "Really?" she whispered. 

A smirk slid over his lips and he nodded. "And let's make Rose and Hux babysit."

Her eyes crinkled up as her smile took over her whole face and Ben fell in love with that smile again. "Okay," she whispered, and then her mouth was on his again and she was rolling into him so he was on his back again and their legs were tangling and--

"Mommy! Daddy!" 

They both deflated, Rey's head falling to his chest like it belonged there. Ben sighed as she got up and headed for Aaron's room. She looked back at his shyly where he was still sprawled on the bed. 

"To be continued?" she asked softly. 

Ben grinned at her and nodded. Rey nodded back and disappeared around the corner. Ben laid back on his back, whispering "And then she kissed me," in a singsong voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! And remember always feed and water your fic authors! Kudos are wonderful, comments give us life, and MOAR is always inspiring~!


End file.
